


Red

by fabvato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabvato/pseuds/fabvato
Summary: Losing him was blue, like I'd never knownMissing him was dark grey, all aloneForgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never metBut loving him was red





	1. Losing him was blue, like I'd never known

**Author's Note:**

> To moja pierwsza praca tutaj, wreszcie się odważyłam! Bardzo krótka, trochę smutna i napisana lata temu.  
> Miłego czytania, dajcie znać czy się spodobało :)

Nigdy nie sądziłem, że ten dzień może nadejść. 

Nigdy nie sądziłem, że go stracę.

Nigdy nie sądziłem, że stracę Harry'ego.

Nigdy.

I nie wierzyłem. Do końca nie wierzyłem, że już go nie ma. Ale w końcu to musiało mnie uderzyć. Po prostu obudziłem się skulony na kanapie. Budzik zadzwonił, a ja wymamrotałam: wstawaj, Harry.

A potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem sam. Łzy momentalnie pojawiły się w moich oczach, a jedyną osobą, która mogłaby je powstrzymać był on. Ale jego nie było.

Wpatrywałem się w niebieską ścianę salonu. Nie robiłem nic, tylko gapiłem się na ścianę i płakałem. Nie potrafiłem wstać, czy nawet ruszyć się z kanapy. I nigdy nie czułem się bardziej pusty w środku. Bardziej słaby i przerażony. Bardziej zdezorientowany i zdruzgotany.

Patrzyłem na piękny odcień błękitu na ścianie. Harry wybrał właśnie tę farbę. A ja czułem się dokładnie jak ten kolor, na który nigdy nie zwracałem szczególnej uwagi.

Niebieski.

Nieskończony, pusty i zupełnie nowy niebieski. Tak jakbym widział ten kolor pierwszy raz w życiu.

Niebieski jak morze, w którym razem pływaliśmy. Niebieski jak woda, w której chciałbym utonąć.  
Miałem wrażenie, że ktoś wyrwał mi serce z piersi, zostawiając po nim tylko puste miejsce. Nie czułem żadnego bólu, ale wiedziałem, że on dopiero nadejdzie. I nie byłem pewien czy sam poradzę sobie z tym bólem.


	2. Missing him was dark grey, all alone

Nie pamiętam poprzednich kilku dni, ani nawet tygodni. Nie wiem co robiłem, wydaje mi się, że po prostu siedziałem, wciąż wpatrując się w tę cholerną ścianę i wylewałem całe morze łez. 

Chciałem płakać. Chciałem wylać z siebie cały ten smutek i żal. Chciałem wreszcie coś poczuć. Wydawało mi się, że uczucie pustki jest gorsze niż ból. Szybko pożałowałem tych myśli. Bo kiedy wreszcie zacząłem odczuwać ból, od razu zapragnąłem by on zniknął. Nieważne jak, ważne żeby zniknął.

Wreszcie włączyłem telefon, ale na ekranie pojawiło się nasze zdjęcie. Rzuciłem nim, najmocniej jak tylko potrafiłem. Chciałem krzyczeć. Chciałem czymś rzucić. Chciałem zrobić coś, żeby to minęło. Zacząłem szczypać się po rękach, ponieważ myślałem, że może to tylko zły sen.

Ale nie mogłem się z niego obudzić.

Stanąłem przed lustrem w łazience, ale gdy tylko zobaczyłem swoje odbicie od razu w nie uderzyłem. Kawałki szkła wbiły się w moją dłoń, ale ból, który odczuwałem był niczym w porównaniu do tego co czułem patrząc na ściany łazienki.

Na szare ściany.

Tak nijakie i brzydkie. Poczułem tęsknotę. Prawdopodobnie poczułem coś po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni i tym razem nie była to ta okropna pustka, która zdawała się już nigdy nie zostać wypełniona.

Byłem sam, kompletnie sam i miałem wrażenie, że ta szarość mnie pochłania. 

Szarość i tęsknota.

Chciałem znowu zacząć płakać, bo liczyłem, że to jakoś pomoże. Sądziłem, że w moich oczach nie ma już łez, że już nigdy ich tam nie będzie.

Ale wtedy usłyszałem coś, co brzmiało jak jego głos i nie musiałem długo czekać, by moje policzki były mokre.

Wydawało mi się, że łzy są szare. Prawie tak szare jak ściany łazienki, w której siedziałem i błagałem, by to wszystko się skończyło.


End file.
